User talk:Minithepeanut
Hey what up. I'm Mini. Leave a message. Don't be shy. You don't need to audition. Just fill out the form on this page and I'll leave you a message. :) ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 08:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey, if you don't mind, I sorta copied your signature :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 09:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Sure, why not? You're claimed. Just go make your . Make it based on the VICTORiOUS characters' pages. :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 09:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey Mini! Tell me when you're gonna make your slap page, kay? I'll go after you. :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 11:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 This is my code, but you could change the colors any way you want. Name you template whatever you want, and then just put on top of your profile. The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 14:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Y'know, I was gonna make you an admin soon enough. :) You got the job :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 16:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey, Mineey. I was wondering, how did you do that, "Rachelle Carla Redford is dating ______"? I wanna do that for my TheSlap Profile, cause I am dating someone. (My character dates "Matthew Henderson".) Do that for me, please? Thank you! The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 00:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Yeah. The colored comments are for Admins. That's what I asked Oreo, and she said "Go ahead!". So that's a yes. Gonna work on them right now. Oh, I added a font to my comments, how about you do you like fonts on your comments? =) No problem, you're welcome! You wanna roleplay, or audition? Either sounds fine (I would appreciate it more though if you audition, because the Auditions page is abandoned). The maximum of character making is 3, so, cool with me. The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 10:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey Mini! Found out you were auditioning for Beck. I am too. Good Luck! :] Catxcrazy RE: Coloured Comments Hey Mini! SLR. So here's the code: .comments lidata-user="USERNAME" blockquote { background:BACKGROUND COLOR url("URL OF IMAGE YOU WANT TO DISPLAY") bottom center no-repeat !important; } .comments lidata-user="USERNAME" blockquote:after { border-color: transparent BORDER COLOR (TYPE IT TWICE) transparent !important; } .comments lidata-user="USERNAME" blockquote div { background: transparent BACKGROUND COLOR !important; } .comments lidata-user="USERNAME" blockquote {color:TEXT COLOR !important;} .comments lidata-user="USERNAME" blockquote { background:BACKGROUND COLOR url("URL OF IMAGE YOU WANT TO DISPLAY") bottom center no-repeat !important; } For the border color, type it twice. Example: If you want the border to be white: type: white white Simple as that. Good luck! :) I don't know if Oreo's online or not, but she said she left me in charge while she's gone so congratulations, you're claimed! =) Um yeah, you can do it. You can claim characters. I won't be on for a while, so I'm gonna need help from you, MLH, and Pretty pink123. Thanks! The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 07:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Thanks for claiming! Are you auditioning for Beck? :D Awesomee. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 01:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea cuz at this rate, we're going to be taking quite a while before spots get filled. How nice of you :) This wiki looks so awesome. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah seriously! We don't even have 1 auditionee for like 3 of the characters. Do we have to have 5 before starting? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 05:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Jade is a popular character though. I'm surprised there aren't more Cats. Maybe they're intimidated by how cool Pinky made her profile :3 xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 05:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Who are your fave characters?[[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 06:10, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I love Andre and Jade. Not many people love Andre but I do xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 06:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol I won't. That's cool! :] Hmmm I really like Survival of the Hottest, Jade Dumps Beck, the Diddle-Bops, Wok Star, and Freak the Freak Out. Sorry I failed at picking one xD How bout you? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 01:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool! I pretty much agree with you. Episodes I didn't like are .../cough/Blooptorious/cough/, Tori Gets Stuck, and Prom Wrecker. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 01:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't love Beck Falls for Tori, but I thought it was a considerably okay episode in season 2 since I didn't like most of the other Season 2 episodes. xDD LOL. 'Light' conversations....lol. Heh.what do you think... [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 01:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) No probs hehe I knew it was you. LOL IKR. Hey look isn't that light so much brighter than this light? NO WAY This one is brighter! LOL CIRIA'S PET LAMB. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 02:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL Sorry typo. OMG That is one funny page! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It's occasionally rainy here lately. Really? Wow I had no idea. Isn't it summer over there? Oh by the way, a certain somebody (you'll know who in a sec) striked someone's comment about Bat on the Bat page of the Victorious Ships wiki. LOL I was like.....hahahaha sigh -_- [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL Yea he hates Bat. I forgot to mention that user put a Bori comment under the Bat comment xD Yeah, I'm an admin over there. Too bad not many people go there. My blogs have like 2 comments on them xD OMG Yeah I saw that! I was like....whoa mini bothered spending that much time replying whereas everyone else was putting OHLOOK! or Andthatbackthereisnotabeerbottle xDDD Oh wow, bipolar weather sucks xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL Ikr! It's very funny. I'm feeling sad, cheer me up? Oh look! An adorable puppy! xDDD Aww I'm so sorry! :[ Why is it blocked? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you,It's nice to know that information.About the infobox,please help!!!!I read the directions and did everything it told me too but it didn't work. 22:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeaaaaaah awesome userbox :D Aww, that really sucks :[ I love fanfiction; unfortunately I don't get much time to write anymore :[ You're an awesome writer. I need to read all your stories some time. Are you guys judging the drabbles on the Victorious Wiki? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 02:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Haha I'm sure they're not bad. I really have like 3 different Victorious fanfic ideas right now but no time to write -_- Lol Ciria told me it's going to take a long time. And yeah, I don't want any more info anyway :P Are all the entries good? =D [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 04:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! I do that too, but I realize if I don't write it immediately, it becomes bad and I don't do justice to my original idea with the details, so I just stick to one-shots now. xD Cool. I can't wait to see the winning entries. I really want to read some good fanfiction :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 05:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Oooh. That sounds like it'd be interesting. I'll read when I have time. :D Ahh I need to study, but wiki addiction is keeping me here. xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 05:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats!!! :D I love getting lucky edits xD OMG IKR I DO THAT ALL THE TIME!! xD Okay, see you later! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 05:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) That's such a cute gif! Thanks! I totally just wasted some more time though after I said I was going to concentrate xDDD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 08:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC)